tgama_teenagedreamsfandomcom-20200216-history
Jewel
|-|The Gems: A Magical Adventure= |Image file = Jewel TGAMA.jpg |Image size = 300 px |Row 1 title = Origin |Row 1 info = Tir Nan Og (grew up at America, Earth) |Row 2 title = Age (at first appearance) |Row 2 info = 19 years old |Row 3 title = Birthday |Row 3 info = Unknown |Row 4 title = Powers and abilites |Row 4 info = Earth |Row 5 title = Relationships |Row 5 info = Daphne (best friend) |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = The Gems |Row 7 title = Fairy level |Row 7 info = Elemental Gems |Row 8 title = Voiced by |Row 8 info = Sara Camacho (season 4, 5, 6) Ariana Grande (season 7) |Row 9 title = Movie Portrayer |Row 9 info = Ariana Grande The Gems Official Blog }}Princess Jewel is an earth-elemental fairy and one of the founding members of The Gems. Personality Jewel has an interest in nature. She loves magic and loves animals. It was revealed in season 4 episode 14 that she has 18 pets. She has ten kittens, seven bunnies and one dog. She also likes wolves, but her father didn't let her to adopt one. ---- Jewel has earth-based attacks. Nature is also part of her spirit. Sometimes her nature attacks muchly revolves around fauna instead of flora. Jewel can make nature strikes and rainbows. She also defends herself with a fauna-related attack "Wall of the Tiger". ---- History Winter Jewel met the other Gems and didn't believe magic at first. She later believed when she made a spell to protect herself. Daphne then taught her how to make more earth spells. Later in the final, they've defeated The Wizards of The Black Circle. Jewel was happy that she earned her Heartix, but did not achieve Linix yet. It was revealed that she earned it in the movie. Movie The Gems have to defeat Senkhara, The Ancestral Witches and The Wizards of the Black Circle. When they were fighting, the Ancestral Witches chanted a spell and there was a dark curse. The Gems became fairy tale characters. Liana and Cinnamon who still know who they are went to find the other Gems, and later convinced them about the dark curse. In the end, The Gems broke the curse and defeated their enemies. ---- Mid-Spring The Gems have to find the last fairy on Earth, Nina. They also have to battle a new enemy, Ammut. As they try to earn Elemental Gems, they will find lots of tasks that they have to pass. Later in the finale, Nina earned her Elemental Gems. They all then defeated Ammut and started a new life and get jobs. Mid-Summer Jewel met Iris and became friends with her. After the event of Caroline being Diamond, Jewel was upset yet a little happy. ---- Transformations Linix Her Linix outfit consists of a light sea-green, one-armed top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder. She also has light sea green short shorts with a greenish-yellow belt over them. The belt has a pink heart on it, with several pink ruffles hanging off of it. On her right arm is a bright green fingerless glove that reaches between her shoulder and elbow. Her shoes are light green boots with white heels, and pink socks. Her hair does not change. Her wings are edged with green and dark purple on the inside. At the edges of the wings are swirled, light pink designs. Elemental Gems Her Elemental Gems consists of a mermaid skin burgundy and magenta top (formerly green), a translucent sea green miniskirt over burgundy leggings with dark green ribbons tied around them and matching high heeled ankle boots. Her hair is recolored deep pink with orange streaks and is styled into a ponytail thanks to a ponytail holder that appears to be a string of pearls. There is also a cyan ribbon tied around her right arm and her seashell shaped wings are pink with a green border. Transformation Gallery Movie Portrayer She was portrayed by Ariana Grande in the movie. ---- Trivia ---- * She was inspired by Jennifer Morison. * Her personality is quite similar to Emma Swan in Once Upon A Time and Melanie in The Host. * She is the only The Gems member who re-earned Linix. ** It might be possible for Nina too. * Jewel's sign color is green, which is also's Cinnamon's, but later Cinnamon's sign color changed to turquoise. * Jewel hates comics. * Her hobby is reading books. * She is a fan of Nathalia Ramos as seen in the 7th webisode. * She is a big fan of animals, and in the movie The Gems: The Dark Curse, she was the only person who cared about Diamond when she transformed into a werewolf, even though the curse was broken. * Jewel is half-part human half-part fairy. * She likes all the colors in the word. * Her name refers to a precious stone cut into flat facets or smoothed and polished for use of an ornament. * Jewel dislikes the gothic clothing style, and that is one of the main reasons she and Sugar don't get along well. References |-|Teenage Dreams= Jewel is one of the main characters in the series Teenage Dreams. ---- Personality Jewel showed some maturity and sense, but in newer episodes, she seems more childlike. She also seems to have a good sense of humor, though sometimes she often takes a compliment as if you offended her. ---- Appearance Jewel has red hair, she is 155 cm tall. She has brunette eyes, and is often seen wearing red and pink (she did stated she liked the color red and pink). Jewel also wears high heels and sandals. ---- Other information coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Jewel Category:The Gems